Roller Coaster Wiki talk:Awards
Ideas For Awards (Approved ideas are underlined while unapproved ideas are struckout) #Outstanding picture award: This user has uploaded ample pictures -Kata89 #Page award: This user has created a bunch of pages -Kata89 #Working award: This user has been active on the wiki for five months -Kata89 #Working hard award: This user has been active on the wiki for a year -Kata89 Approved Ideas (Some may have been renamed/reworded) #Coaster Designer: This user has created more than 100 new pages. -Kata89 #Addicted: This user has edited on the wiki for more than 3 months -Kata89 #Old Timer: This user has edited on the wiki for more than 1 year -Kata89 New Reward: 5000+ edits In the past year, Lachelan has made 8000 edits. Montagna is also about that. And, I'm sure when future editors come by, we'll get another 'lach'. So, I was thinking, the highest edit count reward we have is 1000, and it seems as if its time to add another one. One which the editor will receive at 5000 edits. What do you guys think? Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 19:11, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed. We just need to decide on a name for it... Tera Coaster, Peta Coaster? We'll have to use an image of a coaster that doesn't actually exist if we want it to be represented like all the other ranked-by-height coasters. MontagnaMagica|Talk 21:05, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::That's the problem - the only roller coaster above 500 feet is the Euthanasia Coaster, and it isn't even real. I'm thinking an overhaul may be needed, as it all looks a bit messy at the moment. My idea is to do away with the separate templates we have now and make one template that displays your edit count. As the number rises, your rank changes from Kilo to Hyper to Giga etc. ::It could be something like this: *'25+ edits:' Bronze *'50+ edits:' Silver *'100+ edits:' Gold *'250+ edits:' Platinum *'500+ edits:' Kilo *'1000+ edits:' Hyper *'2500+ edits:' Giga *'5000+ edits:' Strata ::That's my idea, thoughts? You can tell I'm not very imaginative... http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 22:40, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Lachlan, I like your thinking! I'll be sure to change the awards accordingly later tonight. Remind me on Facebook if I forget! :P MontagnaMagica|Talk 00:00, February 15, 2013 (UTC) There's a new type of roller coaster called a PolerCoaster. It is 650 feet tall! Wouldn't that be a good name for a person with over 5000 edits? What do you think? Of course, it's not really a roller coaster yet, but it's being proposed: http://myblogaboutrollercoasters.blogspot.com/2013/06/650-foot-polercoaster-is-proposed.html RCR Jonathan (talk) 00:37, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :That could work... I think the official term would probably be "peta-coaster", but we'll have to wait and see what is agreed upon. I sure do hope that beast gets built! MontagnaMagica|Talk 07:57, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I hope it does to! Just wish it had a full drop, but that would be impossible with out 30+ acres. Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 16:38, June 29, 2013 (UTC)